


Who's purring

by Aloof_Black_Cat



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloof_Black_Cat/pseuds/Aloof_Black_Cat
Summary: After graduation Spiderman and White tiger go on a escort mission that gets attacked by AIM and have to get what they stole which causes them to stay up over 25 hours, they end up falling asleep on the couch at the parker house.
Relationships: Ava Ayala & Peter Parker, Ava Ayala/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Peter and Ava have had a long day, it started with a mission that turned into a feasco, they where made to watch a shipment of tec that had been taken from the villains that attacked during graduation was being sent off to deep storage away from the main shield compounds, all they had to do was follow the shipment, then AIM attacked and stole the tec so of course they had to fight a small army to retrieve it, now they where riding back to the Parker house, luckily May was out of town so no embarrassing questions for them, which is good for them because they have been awake for 25 hours and are completely exhausted.

They stopped in the driveway, "hey Pete can I crash here for awhile," she stopped and sniffed herself, "and borrow your shower?" Ava asked.

"sure it's fine. Let's just not tell anybody I don't think I could deal with it if Sam found out." he quwiped.

Ava chuckled at the stupid but logical joke, she walked into the house, lucky they all had clothes around the city for emergencies and one of these where at Peters house, after a nice long shower she felt better but still felt like she could sleep for a whole day.

"Ava want to watch something? I'm still Hyped up." he asked her.

"yes please." she said as he passed her the remote before going upstairs for a shower.

She flicked through the shows until she found a documentary about cats, that seemed like a double win for her cats and learning.

10 minutes in Peter came down stairs and sat on the couch near Ava as the movie went on they feel asleep eventually they laid down with Ava on top.

Sometime later Luke, Danny and Sam came in with the spare key, they walked in to the sound of purring the went to the source to see Ava and Peter cuddling.

Sam was about to wake them when Luke stopped him, "do you really want to wake them up when they're this." he whispered.

Sam remember what happened when Peter woke her from a nap, he didn't want to risk it and just snuck out side with the others, "I didn't know Ava could purr." he said.

"I believe that was Peter purring as larger spider can purr." Danny said.

"well who ever it was, I don't want to wake them." Luke said trying get further away.

They heard some gronning then the purring stop, they booked it out of there.

Inside Ava lifted herself up to find her chest felt numb, 'this is odd, this only happens when I purr for a long time, did I purr infront of my teammate.' she thought rubbing her chest, she slid back slightly to feel something poke her but Peter let out a small but unmistakable purr, she pulled herself fords, 'so Pete can purr, so did I purr or did he?' she decided to check by scratching under his chin, Peter let out another purr.

She giggled at this but Peter moved his hand down her back that caused her to purr as well, Ava heard giggling from the arachnid, "how long have you been awake?" she asked unhappy that he had woken up.

"when the door closed, also I didn't know you could purr too." he said petting her back again.

"stop petting me or I will claw your eyes out." she threatened while trying not to purr.

"but your purr sounds nice." he said, Ava revealed her claws, "I take it back."

She chuckled, "lets agree to not tell anyone that ether of us purr, deal."

"only if you promise not to hurt me." he panicked and spat out.

"good." she said relaxing, she slid back down to feel a bulge underneath her, she quickly got off him and walked up stairs.

Peter rubbed his shoulder and chest that where completely numb, "so that's what happens when I purr for too long." he complained.

Ava stood in the shower thinking about Peter, she did like Peter but she can't give into her animals instincts or she might go feral again, in the back of her head she had a nagging feeling telling her that she should just go for it, go make out with Peter, her brain had been doing this since the first time she lost control, she shook it off and finished her shower, she walked to an amazing smell, her stomach, brain and instincts all yell food, all I their own way.

She walked into the kitchen to see Peter had made wheat cakes with bacon and eggs for them.

It felt welcoming, she walked up behind him and pressed against his back with a purr, Peter returned the gesture with his own purr, Ava snapped out of her instinctual trance and pulled away from him, she quietly sat down at the table and started eating.

After eating a good amount her instincts went back to telling her to fuck Peter, she decided that she needed to leave, "hey Pete I'm going to go home, thanks for letting me crash here." she said walking to the door.

"see you later then Ava, and she hi to Doreen for me." he call out as she left.


	2. Cats return

Ava got back to her apartment and walked into to see her roommate Doreen green aka squirrel girl climbing in through the window, after shield academy they decided to share an apartment in-between their territories for many reasons, "hey Doreen, anything exciting happen while I was away?" Ava asked.

"nothing much, but I did hear a rumour that you spent the night with Peter." Doreen said, Ava blushed, "O M G you did, you have to tell me everything, did yous confess to each other then passionately make out in a hot and steamy embrace then passed out in each others arms?"

No one would ever expect that Doreen was secretly a closet perverted bisexual with her innocent farm girl personality but Ava learned that was an act very fast, "we passed out on the couch 40 minutes after arriving, while watching a documentary." Ava blushed being embarrassed just by that.

"oh," the human squirrel said underwhelmed, she smiled, "so does that mean that Peter is still up for grabs?" she asked fiddling with her tail.

Ava let out a grow as her answer.

A few hours passed and it was now 1 am time for night patrol for them, they patrolled around their areas and where about to head back when furry called them, "white tiger, squirrel girl can you hear me, Spider Man has turned off his coms, he seem to be near the two of you, can you make sure he's not in trouble, again." he sounded almost like he expected it but was still disappointed.

White tiger and Squirrel girl landed on a roof near spider man, he stood on top of a museum watching the skylight, a woman in a black skin tight catsuit, it looked like the two where flirting, Ava needed to stop this, she jumped down and Squirrel girl followed.

"Felicia you know your going need to return what you stole." Spider man said walking over to her.

"Don't worry spidy I didn't steal anything I was just getting your attention with the Kittens on display." she said running hand down his chest.

"get away from spidy." Tiger yelled separating them.

"don't tell me you replaced me spidy." Cat pouted.

"Cat we haven't talked two years and I didn't replace." he said rolling his eyes. 

"oh, cat fight." Doreen said from the side lines, Peter quickly webbed her mouth.

"you know spidy, you should warn a girl before covering her face in white sticky fluid." Cat joked.

Doreen let her mind run with that while the rest had cat fight, she was snapped out her little sex frantic when she realized that her purring had gotten the attention of the hole roof.

"sorry squirrely, but unless you play for both teams you not getting a chance." Cat said eyeing Doreen.

the Squirrel hero blushed and pulled the webbing off her face, "um, well I kind of do." she said embarrassed.

Cat and Peter where caught off-guard, Tiger quickly grabbed Peter and ran while they were distracted.

Ava didn't know why she did what she did but she had to get him away from that thieving cat, she ran all the back to the her place and into her room and dropped Peter on the bed.

'What am I doing, I just abducted Peter, he probably thinks I'm going feral,' she thought.

She felt the tiger amulet speak to her, "if you don't claim him we'll lose him." it didn't talk to her unless it was important.

This was worse than going feral it was trying to get her to mate, 'but I can't just force myself to fuck me and I don't want kids yet.' she knew the tiger could hear her thoughts.

The tiger growled, "just do it." it had never been this aggressive.

She was trying to fight her and the tiger's urges, when squirrel girl came though the door and black cat smashed though the window.

Cat picked up Spiderman, "I said I was willing to share, but I'm not giving you Peter."

Under his mask Peter paled, time stop "we already knew each others identities for a long time, but now I would need to explain to Nick how she knows."

"wait how do you know his identity." squirrel girl was in shock.

Ava hated the way Cat held onto him, she lunged at her.

"Felisha look out." he said moving then out of the webbed her to the bed.

Ava struggled to move her hands and feet, Peter had to call Furry and walked out of the room, Doreen had alot more kinky thoughts, "do you think he would be into bondage with those webs?" she asked squirming.

Outside the room Peter called Nick, "hey Nick we have a problem."

"your telling me, you disappeared off the radar, then pop up with a cat burglar hanging of you." Nick was pissed.

"look Nick she is a thrill seeker and if I play tag around the city with her she doesn't steal but there's a bigger problem White Tiger is going feral again." Peter had to be fast before Nick yeld again.

"what, how did that happen?" he was worried about what she could do.

"I don't know she mumbled something about fucking and not wanting kids." Peter said.

"did she mention any names." Furry asked.

"no, but she abducted me and hid us in her bedroom." he timidly told him.

Nick sighed, "why did it have to be you, Peter the White tiger amulet seak strong mates and the user has to force it to stay with one mate, but both halves have to agree to the mate to let them even try."

Peter knew what he was saying, Ava and the amulet both wanted him, "Nick how do you know this."

"it's my job, now you need to make a choice right now so I know if I should send a containment crew down." Nick knew it was going to be a problem either way.

Time freeze devil and angel spidy showed up 'he did like Ava,'

'but him and Felicia had chemistry,'

'but he Ava needs help and we can trust her,'

'Felicia has been after you for a long time and she waited,'

"OK, you two aren't getting anywhere." Peter said returning to normal.

He took a deep breath, "I'll do it Nick." he decided to pick Ava.

He opened the door and walked to Ava, "Ava, Nick told me about the amulet, and, yes." this was harder than fighting villains every day.

Ava was flustered 'he said yes, that means he wants to be with me."

"spidy what about me, do you can make her share, I waited for you." Cat whined, it was very arousing to him and she hardly ever did it.

Ava heard the tiger, "as long as he satisfies me first, he can have more but I'm first."

She had enough, "just because you are willing to share doesn't mean I'm up for it." she said to the tiger.

They all looked at her, "so the tiger doesn't mind, and I don't mind being number two I have something to keep me busy." Cat said looking at Doreen.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: Other animals that have been said to purr include squirrels, rabbits, tapirs, lemurs, raccoons, gorillas and guinea pigs. It should be noted, though, there is some contention over whether these animals can actually be considered to be purring.


End file.
